


Guns and Mouths

by AiriEgbert



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Gun Kink, M/M, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:43:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiriEgbert/pseuds/AiriEgbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I went on a writing kick and a friend asked for JakeDirk with a gun kink. Short scribble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guns and Mouths

You’re not sure what it really is about this that gives you such a kick but all you care about is that is does, and a hard one.

The soft click of the revolver as you cock the unloaded gun, your thumb sliding over the metal when it’s all the way fulled back and ready. But you also think it might be when you gently rest the barrel against Dirk’s lips and his tongue pokes out to lick along the object, leaving that small gleam in the dark room from his saliva.

There is also the thought of the thrill, a gun pressed against his throat while you stare down over your glasses, staring into the stupid shades, and try to work open his pants with one free hand. It’s not working too well, but none the less it gets you both excited to think that you might one day decide to actually put one single bullet in the chamber, play a game of trust and dominance.

You are pressing the barrel to his throat then and you can see his breath jump the smallest bit when you glide it down his pulse, see him twitch that tiny centimeter to the side. It makes you only press that gun a little firmer into his skin to make sure you hold on firmly in place, idly trying to still slowly getting his shirt off and pants down. You really want your own erection free even though your attention is bent on that toned body under you, you are so intrigued by the way he moves when the barrel is pressed square to his chest as he finally get the fly open and the black denim down his hips.

You’re realizing he is just about at hard at you are, just as needy and turned on. And god how can you not be so ready now? Dirk just made the best noise that could have been between a whimper and a moan, not that you care, but it was still the best thing ever.

Your fingers tighten against the gun a moment, your trigger finger thinks about giving a pull… You resist to instead opt on getting your clothes off next. The gun is dropped to the side, your goal slightly changed for the moment. 

Soon enough though you won’t hesitate to push it into his mouth, because you want to see his lips against it, gagging, while you are balls deep in him. You want his withering with excitement and the thrill. That tiny bit of thrill that you just might one day left that bullet in the chamber and that ones finger might accidentally slip. 

Till then?

You are going to enjoy watching him cum while you mockingly pull the trigger in his face.


End file.
